Copos de Nieve
by Vampisandi
Summary: Una historia sin terminar, un amor interrumpido, Ginny aún recuerda a Draco y aún lo sigue queriendo el problema es ¿Aún estará vivo? Secuela de VYM Lemon
1. Recuerdos

¡Hola! Bueno como lo prometí aquí está la secuela de Verdad y Mentira

Hace muxo q no escribía q bien se siente y prometo q después de este a voy a hacer el de ron/hermione

**Copos de nieve**

Capítulo I. Recuerdos

El viento había enfriado, la escarcha ya cubría los árboles, el vapor que emitía de su respiración formaba pequeñas nubes en el aire, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío se apretaban contra sus manos tratando de encontrar calor. El invierno llegaba con su capa blanca a cubrir el suelo, habían pasado más de cinco meses desde la última vez que lo vio, su rostro aún era nítido en su mente y a veces como ese día le gustaba recordarlo sentada bajo su árbol favorito. Se recogió el cabello largo y rojo en una coleta y se levantó para marcharse pues ya eran más de las siete todos bajarían por el desayuno y si no se daba prisa la regañarían nuevamente.

Se limpio los zapatos antes de entrar, dejó su abrigo en el sofá y entró a la cocina, un chico alto de cabello color zanahoria se abalanzó para abrazarla

– ¡Ginny! ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó sonriente el pelirrojo

– Muy bien, no sabía que regresarían hoy- dijo Ginny aún sorprendida y mirando a su madre con reproche por no haberle avisado

– Decidimos pasar navidad aquí y queríamos que fuese una sorpresa- dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico, una cabellera castaña se asomó para verla- Ron ya déjala, no puede respirar- le dijo al chico pelirrojo que aún seguía abrazándola, Ron soltó a su hermana sonriente y la chica castaña también abrazó a Ginny, sólo faltaba uno por saludar

– ¡Hola!- dijo otra voz al lado de la castaña, un chico con cabello color negro azabache le sonrió

– Hola- dijo ella sonriendo, el la abrazó como los otros dos, el olor característico de ella inundó sus fosas nasales, se separaron y los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa

– Y bien cómo les fue- preguntó la pelirroja intentando borrar los recuerdos de su mente que le había provocado el abrazo del moreno, sólo una persona la abrazaba con tanta ternura

– Pues ya estamos cerca, hemos participado en algunas batallas que interfieren en el camino

– Y no les pasó nada ¿están bien?- exclamó la Sra. Weasley poniéndoles el desayuno en la mesa

– Estamos bien mamá- resopló el pelirrojo, la castaña se había quedado callada, ella también recordaba aquél día en la biblioteca, un abrazo entre un rubio y una pelirroja…

– Herm ¿estás bien?- dijo Ron consternado al ver a la castaña con ojos perdidos, la chica reaccionó bruscamente y afirmó con la cabeza

– Y ustedes dos ¿ya?- dijo Ginny sonriente dirigiéndose a Ron y a Hermione, el chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas y Herm se ruborizó, el moreno soltó una carcajada

– Salen juntos desde Halloween- le dijo a Ginny quien sonrió

– ¡Harry! – exclamó Ron poniéndose aún más rojo

– Me alegra, al fin te decidiste Ron- dijo la Sra. Weasley saliendo de la cocina, Harry y Ginny se reían de la nueva pareja que parecían tomates recién cortados.

Los preparativos para navidad estaban listos, el trío dorado estaba sorprendido de que en una época tan oscura aún se pudiera celebrar con sonrisas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a poner el árbol de navidad, a preparar las galletas y la cena, cada detalle era sencillo pero traía un aire de familiaridad que los chicos no habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

¡Paz! una bola de nieve pegó contra su cabello, ella reaccionó rápido y lanzó una hacia su atacante

– Por poco- dijo Ron esquivando el golpe pero una segunda bola de nieve choco en su cara. Ginny reía, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y ahora se le hacía raro el sonido de su risa

– Vamos Ginny ¡Contra Ron!- exclamó Harry y los dos atacaron con nieve al pelirrojo

– ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ahhg!- gritó el pelirrojo cuando un pedazo de bola de nieve entró en su boca, Hermione empezó a reírse de él junto con Ginny y Harry- con que se te hace gracioso ehh chica lista- dijo Ron amenazadoramente y levantándose yendo hacia la castaña que no podía parar de reír aún cuando veía al chico acercarse, él se abalanzo contra ella cayendo los dos en la nieve, ambos riendo en el suelo, se dieron un beso. Ginny y Harry sintiéndose incómodos se alejaron discretamente, regresaron a la madriguera, al entrar Harry la detuvo

– Espera, aún tienes nieve en el cabello- le dijo volteándola hacia él y quitándole la nieve con suavidad. Los dos se miraron, ella sonrió con ternura y cuando él iba a hablar la pelirroja se dio media vuelta

– Huelo el aroma de la comida- dijo ella fingiendo que nada había pasado- la cena está lista- se adentró en la cocina sin decir una palabra más, seguida de Harry

La cena de navidad fue tranquila, había varios miembros de la orden, Lupin y Tonks iban juntos, estaba toda la familia Weasley y claro Fleur, aunque la tensión seguía presente todos hablaban animadamente. Ginny estaba al lado de Herm quien tenía una conversación con Tonks pero en la que Ginny no estaba interesada en participar , al lado de ellas estaban Harry y Ron que platicaban con Lupin

– Así que lo de Draco Malfoy es cierto- dijo Lupin, Harry afirmó con la cabeza

– Pensamos que está muerto- dijo Harry, al instante se oyó un ruido de cubiertos, Ginny los había dejado caer y miraba atentamente a Harry

– ¿M-mu-muerto?- preguntó ella con el labio temblándole, Harry se extraño por esta actitud pero aún así no preguntó por la curiosidad de la chica

– Si, en las batallas que tuvimos habíamos estado encontrándolo pero en la última lo hirieron, capturamos a varios mortífagos pero no supimos que paso con él y no hay rastro de su huída- Ginny contuvo la respiración, todos siguieron en su plática como si nada nuevo ocurriera, la única que parecía haber notado el cambio en Ginny era Hermione quien la miraba de reojo.

Desde el día de la cena no quería salir de su habitación, comía e inmediatamente se encerraba sin querer hablar con nadie, todos estaban preocupados por Ginny pero ella no permitía que nadie se le acercara, a veces estaba de muy mal humor y otras tenía la mirada perdida y melancólica.

Ginny estaba en su habitación mirando a la ventana, los copos de nieve caían constantemente haciendo una lluvia interminable de pequeñas estrellas de cristal, la chica suspiro, aún recordaba su última conversación con él, ojalá hubiera sido diferente…

**Flash Back**

– ¿POTTER? ¿HABLAS EN SERIO?- gritaba Draco mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro del aula

– Si Harry, empezamos después de ganar la copa- explicaba Ginny con la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo

– No puedes Ginny, simplemente déjalo- Draco se sentó junto a ella, la chica negó con la cabeza

– Pero por qué – exclamó el rubio parándose bruscamente  
– Es que… lo quiero- dijo Ginny en voz baja sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, esto fue como un puñetazo en la cara a Draco ¿Acaso había dicho que lo quería?

– No es cierto- dijo él instintivamente, pero al ver que la chica guardaba silencio se desmintió, se acercó lentamente a ella- ¿Lo amas? ¿Más que a mí?- al fin la chica lo vio a los ojos

– No me hagas esto-dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- por favor no me preguntes eso

– Responde Ginny ¿lo amas más que a mí?- dijo él insistiendo con su mirada, mirada que ella no soportó y se levantó gritando

– No, de acuerdo no lo amo más que a ti, no lo necesito más que a ti, no lo extraño más que a ti, pero no creo que me lastime más que tú- lo último le dolió a Draco como si le clavaran un cuchillo ardiente lentamente

– No tienes futuro con él – dijo Draco fríamente, Ginny sonrió irónicamente

– ¿Y contigo sí?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, los dos sabían que la única respuesta era "no", un "no" seco y sin esperanzas

– Entonces no volveremos a vernos- dijo el rubio con la voz apagada- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza

– No pienso lastimar a Harry, ni a engañarlo como a Dean- ahora Draco sonrió irónicamente, Ginny había abandonado sus principios al estar con él y con Thomas al mismo tiempo, pero no era lo mismo con Potter, eso era lo que siempre había temido, que Potter se diera cuenta de quien era Ginny, de cuanto valía y que ella aún sintiera algo por él; su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta y salió del aula sin decir una palabra, era mejor así, sin despedidas dolorosas; el chico no se podía mover, ella era a la única que amaba y la única que lo había lastimado, podía vengarse, Granger era una opción, pero de que serviría ahora.

**End Flash Back**

Sólo rogaba que aún estuviera vivo, que las sospechas de Harry fueran falsas, se reprochaba el haberlo dejado solo, había tenido miedo y ese miedo hizo que se alejará de él, se quedó viendo una fotografía de ellos dos, era de cuarto año, terminaban clases y él le insistió que se tomaran esa foto, abrazados y sonriendo parecería que fue una relación normal, ojalá hubiera sido así…

**N/A: **El primer capi, bueno no entenderán muxo si no han leído el de Verdad y Mentira, espero que les haya gustado la interacción entre Ginny y Draco hasta el segundo capi, lo de la vendanza con Hermione se explica en el de Verdad y Mentira y esq es algo complicado. Creo q ya no dejan contestar las rviews aquí, así q las contestaré en la sección de reviews.

Puse flash back jeje es q no lo pude resistir y creo q pondré otro en el sig capítulo xDD, ¿creen que lo iba a matar? pues claro que no o…quien sabe jeje espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis.


	2. La fuga

Hola! después de las fiestas ya puedo escribir quería seguir con el de un matrimonio pero me di cuenta que no había actualizado este así que me propuse seguir lo más rápido posible. Este es un capítulo corto pues es como de transición hacia el otro

Capítulo II. La fuga

No había otra alternativa ¿qué más podía hacer? la incertidumbre no la dejaba dormir, Ginny había tomado una decisión, iba a buscarlo y a encontrarlo, sabía que aún estaba vivo, lo podía sentir. Empacó tratando de no hacer el menor ruido pues ya era más de medianoche y no quería despertar a nadie, bajó las escaleras sigilosamente y llegó a la sala todo estaba oscuro pero aún así no encendió su varita, entró a la cocina y tomó algunos alimentos pues no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría fuera. Oyó pasos en el comedor y se apresuró a salir

– ¿Ginny eres tú?- preguntó Harry al entrar en la cocina pero ahí ya no había nadie

– Eso estuvo cerca- Ginny sonrió al pisar segura el frío pavimento, estaba en el lugar donde había sido la última batalla, un pueblo muggle junto a un río, destruido, totalmente destruido, ese había sido el precio de la batalla, la sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció, movió la cabeza negativamente y se puso a buscar alguna pista del rubio.

– ¡No está! Ginny no está- dijo Hermione preocupada bajando las escaleras

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no está?- dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa y tirando el desayuno

– No está en su habitación- dijo la castaña preocupada

– No hay que preocuparse- dijo la Sra. Weasley entrando al escuchar todo el alboroto- últimamente hace lo mismo, se levanta al alba y no regresa hasta el desayuno, ya la regañé pero parece que no entiende, ya regresará- aseguró sirviéndole a Harry más comida

Pero Ginny no apareció, ni en el desayuno o la comida, todos la estaban buscando al anochecer pero no había señas de ella. Hermione estaba en la habitación de la pelirroja, no podía creer lo que Ginny hizo, por qué ella era la única que sabía a donde había ido, pero si lo decía sabía que su amiga no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero ¿y si le pasaba algo malo?

– Por ningún lado, no está por ningún lago- dijo Harry entrando en la habitación seguido de Ron

– ¿Dónde diablos se metió?- dijo Ron sentándose en la cama con gran preocupación, Hermione suspiró copos de nieve caían afuera, estaba comenzado a nevar, se volteó para encarar a sus dos amigos, era hora de decirles la verdad

Se cubrió con su abrigo, hacía bastante frío, se había quedado en una de las casas abandonadas, la luz pálida de invierno entraba por los vidrios rotos de la ventana, ya era de mañana, se preguntaba si en casa ya se habrían dado cuenta, se levantó y sintió una extraña sensación, alguien la había estado observando, busco en todas partes de la casa en ruinas pero no encontró a nadie, decidió darse por vencida pues tenía una cosa más importante que hacer: buscar a Draco

Salió a la calle, había nieve por todas partes, no sabía si odiar o amar el invierno, empezó a caminar, Harry había hablado algo sobre un almacén, dónde habían herido a Draco. Hizo mover las grandes puertas con su varita, a cada paso que daba el eco retumbaba en las paredes, el lugar era un desastre, aún había manchas de sangre y cosas regadas por todas partes, subió al segundo piso, parecía que no había nada, se dispuso a bajar pero un crujido la hizo caer, el suelo de madera estaba roto y ella pendía en el agujero que se había provocado, su brazo estaba a punto de ceder cuando una mano la ayudó a subir, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

**N/A: **Intrigaaaa y suspenso jaja espero que les guste, gracias a las reviews de Replika y SailorAlluminemSiren.

Dejen reviews plis!

**FeLiZ aÑo NuEvO!**


	3. Impresiones

**Hi Hi! Q pena me da actualizar hasta ahora, es que simplemente tuve bloqueo mental y no sabía ni como iniciar el capi y luego bueno tuve muxos problemas y de plano no tuve inspiración para seguir, lo siento, continuo ahora mismo y aunque se a cortito doy todo lo que puedo**.

III. Impresiones

– Zabini- dijo sorprendida Ginny

– Weasley- dijo Blaise a manera de saludo levantándose

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la pelirroja aún en el suelo

– Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti- Ginny no respondió, no estaba segura que Zabini fuera de confianza, aunque por otro lado le acababa de salvar la vida – Supongo que es por Draco- la chica se sorprendió al oír el nombre del rubio

– ¿Tú también estás aquí por él?- dijo ella

– Sí, tenemos cosas por aclarar

– Oí que Parkinson murió- Blaise la miró a los ojos, Pansy…

– Y también Nott

– Lo lamento- dijo Ginny con sinceridad, el que los Slytherins hubieran sido arrogantes y molestos no significaba que les deseaba la muerte y también sabía que eran los mejores amigos de Draco, de hecho, Parkinson fue una de las razones por las que Draco y Ginny discutían – ¿Entonces no crees que Draco haya muerto?- preguntó la pelirroja con ansia

– No, no es tan estúpido, además creo que no soportaría el dolor de no volverte a ver

Ginny se quedó callada, y bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable, para que negarlo, la culpa la invadía desde que se dio su primer beso con el héroe de ojos verdes.

– Lo buscaré contigo- dijo decidida y el moreno sabía que no podía detenerla

o0o0o0o0o0

Harry giró el pomo de la puerta y empujó lentamente, la habitación de la chica estaba en penumbras, sólo los tenues rayos de luz que emitía la luna y que se colaban por la ventana iluminaban el cuarto; ya habían pasado cinco días y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte, el imaginar que la había perdido a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por protegerla lo hacía enfadarse consigo mismo, por no haber puesto más empeño, caminó hacia el escritorio de la pelirroja, sus pasos provocaban un suave eco que era el único sonido en aquélla habitación solitaria

– _Lumus_- susurró Harry, y pudo así iluminar lo que le causaba tanta tristeza, fotos de ellos juntos regadas por todo el escritorio, donde reían y todo parecía _perfecto_, empezó a ver cada una de las fotos apartándolas para poder ver las que estaban al fondo, cuando una en particular llamó su atención, no era él con Ginny, no un muchacho de cabellos rubios abrazaba a Ginny y los dos sonreían, al moverse los personajes de la fotografía, se daban un profundo beso, parecía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza "¿Qué demonios hacia Malfoy con ella? ¿Con _su_ Ginny?" volteó la foto y leyó una inscripción con letra fina que no era la de Ginny

_Pequeña con cabellos de fuego:_

_Para que cuando todo este negro, para que cuando no encuentres una luz, para cuando esos momentos de soledad te inunden, aún cuando prefieras a alguien más, sólo mira esta fotografía y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí, aún cuando no pueda tenerte entre mis brazos._

_Con cariño tu serpiente plateada_

Y una fecha que hacía a Harry desear golpear a alguien, la fecha marcaba un día después de que Ginny y Harry empezarán su relación qué significaba todo aquello, acaso todo había sido un juego, No, se negaba a creerlo, y aunque las pruebas de una traición estaban en frente de él, no quería creerlo, tenía que haber una explicación, tenía que haberla. Iba a buscarla eso es lo que haría, no se quedaría a esperar, quería respuestas y las quería lo más pronto posible.

O0o0o0o0

La Mansión Malfoy, Ginny seriamente dudaba que Draco estuviera ahí, pero Zabini parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿Y si todo era una trampa, este pensamiento pasó más de una vez por la mente de Ginny, pero no tenía otra opción si quería encontrar a Draco, tenía que tomar riesgos

– No entiendo qué haces buscándolo, ¿Qué no tenías a Potter?- preguntó Blaise con arrogancia y caminando hacia la gran puerta de roble- ¿Qué no es por eso que lo destrozaste y lo dejaste hundirse solo?

– Eso no tiene nada que ver- respondió Ginny dolida, ya era suficiente con que la preocupación no la dejara dormir, ya era suficiente el arrepentimiento que sentía al pensar en tal fatal error, el de dejar solo a Draco. Entraron a la mansión, haciendo un sonoro eco al abrir la puerta principal, estaba vacía, a Ginny le dio la impresión de que se parecía en cierto sentido a la casa de los Black, sólo que ésta estaba menos descuidada, en realidad parecía que no había sido habitada desde hace sólo unas cuantas semanas

– En realidad crees que esté aquí- dijo Ginny incrédula

– No, no creo que esté aquí- respondió Blaise secamente

– Entonces qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo

– No perdemos el tiempo Weasley, buscamos pistas- avanzaron a través del enorme vestíbulo de la casa

– Claro, pistas y en donde las buscaremos

– En su habitación por supuesto- y dicho esto subieron las elegantes escaleras hacia el segundo piso

0o0o0o0o

– No deberíamos estar buscando horcruxes- dijo Herm insegura de lo que estaban haciendo

– Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Ginny- dijo Harry saliendo de la madriguera

– Pero no crees que si ella se fue es por una buena razón- insistió la castaña, Harry no respondió y siguió caminando, eso era lo que quería averiguar, la razón de Ginny, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso un fuerte dolor se aglutinaba en su pecho

– Herm, ella aún no tiene edad para decidir nada- replicó Ron- no sé en que estábamos pensando en esperar que ella regresara por su propia cuenta

Hermione suspiró, era difícil tratar con los dos necios más grandes del mundo "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" y así una vez más se resignó a seguir los caprichos de sus dos amigos.

– Escucha, no nos tomará tiempo, en cuanto la regresemos emprenderemos la busca por los horcruxes faltantes, de acuerdo- puntualizó Harry

– Lo que tú digas señor con 'complejo de rescatar damiselas en peligro'- dijo Herm sarcásticamente, Harry piso cara de perplejidad sin entender lo que la chica le había tratado de decir

– No te preocupes, no pensaba que lo captarías

Ron aún más confuso que Harry simplemente siguió caminando

O0o0o0o0

Digno de una serpiente, los tapices eran negro con un color verde oscuro, la elegancia en todo su esplendor, los doseles de la cama no se comparaban con los de Hogwarts, todo era magnífico, la caoba, las telas, Ginny se podía explicar por qué Draco era un chico arrogante y orgulloso

– Vaya Weasley, parece que tienes una gran influencia en la vida de Draco- dijo Blaise sacando de su ensoñación a Ginny, el moreno ya estaba buscando en uno de los gabinetes de la cómoda de Draco, la pelirroja se acercó y vio un cuaderno de dibujo, plagado de retratos de ella, durmiendo, riendo, enojada, pensativa, triste, llorando… llorando, Draco era el único que la había visto llorar, tomó los dibujos y los apretó contra su pecho, no importaba cuanto le costaría, esta vez no lo dejaría caer.

0o0o0o0

**N/A: Bueno, q tal, espero q les guste este capi, después de tanto tiempo al fin pude actualizar, se que es cortito por favor no me maten, bueno Harry ya lo descubrió ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Ginny? Y Draco ¿dónde rayos está, sobre el dibujo de Ginny llorando es importante, por que en los libros Ginny nunca llora en frente de nadie y ante el único que lo hace es con Draco por qué le tiene mucha confianza, el título del capi es xq menciono muchos "parece" y son las impresiones que cada personaje tiene sobre las diferentes situaciones, por favor dejen reviews. **

**Bueno respondo a reviews anónimas:**

**ninfadora**: Muxas grax por tu review, lo voy a terminar no t preocupes

_Gracias a los que siguen el ff, por favor dejen review_


	4. Lluvia blanca

**Hola! Bien se preguntarán xq no lo había seguido, estaba bloqueada no tenía ninguna idea de cómo seguirlo, pero tengo q actualizar y decidí hacerle como Joanne, trabajar sobre la marcha a ver como me sale. Este ff no ha salido como lo había planeado con sólo dos capis ahora ya tiene 4, pero no me apetece hacerlo muy largo así que creo que sólo tendrá cinco, eso espero.**

**Disclaimer: **Ya se lo saben pero bueno, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo IV. Lluvia Blanca

Nevaba otra vez y el frío volvía a poner sus mejillas rosadas, un ligero vapor salía de su boca, Blaise observaba estos rasgos de la pelirroja mientras encendía una fogata con su varita

– ¿Por qué me observas?- preguntó la chica intimidada por la mirada del moreno

– Curiosidad, quería saber por qué Draco está tan obsesionado contigo

– ¿Y bien?- dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja-¿Acaso descubriste algo?

– No lo sé- contestó él, la pelirroja retiró su mirada de él y la fijo en las llamas de la fogata, estaban de nuevo en las ruinas del pueblo donde había sido la última vez que se vio a Draco

– ¿Qué hacemos otra vez aquí?- preguntó Ginny

– Tengo una corazonada- dijo Blaise cortando la conversación a lo que la chica bufó, fantástico se estaban guiando por una corazonada

– Por cierto- dijo Blaise minutos después- tu amigo Potter nos sigue

Ginny se le quedó viendo sorprendida

– ¿Harry?- balbuceó ella

– ¿Acaso conoces a otro Potter?

Ella arrugó la nariz, le estaba empezando a molestar el sarcasmo del chico, Draco no era así, al menos no con ella

– Entonces no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que movernos- dijo ella firmemente poniéndose de pie, Blaise alzo las cejas impresionado por el cambio de actitud de la chica

– ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te saliste sin permiso?- siseó él

– No necesito permiso de nadie

– Entonces ¿por qué huyes?- ella se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta

– Es precisamente lo que _ya_ no estoy haciendo- dijo enfatizando el "ya"-ahora deja eso para otra ocasión y muévete

El Slytherin sonrió, la chica era un misterio, primero era una romántica empedernida rayando en lo cursi y luego se volvía mandona y arisca

– Como quieras

Unos ojos con mirada penetrante seguían cada uno de sus movimientos

o0o0o0o0o

La mansión Malfoy, vacía…

– ¿Realmente creen que es tan tonta para venir aquí?- les preguntó Herm cuando subían las escaleras

– Pues últimamente ha hecho tonterías

– ¡Ron!-exclamó la castaña ante la respuesta del chico

– Es verdad, cómo se le ocurre irse de la madriguera- dijo Harry apoyando a Ron

– Lo que es verdad, es que ustedes son imposibles- dijo la chica exasperada, llegaron al segundo piso- no parece que haya signos de vida, ¿ya podemos irnos?

– Echemos un vistazo- dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso de la chica

– ¡¿Qué!- dijo Herm ante la necedad del moreno

– No estaría mal investigar- dijo Ron entrando en la habitación de Draco, Hermione los siguió a regañadientes. Ron se sorprendió al ver que la habitación era diez veces más grande que la suya, Harry empezó a observar y sus ojos se posaron en un pergamino arrugado muy cerca de la cama

_Flash Back_

Ginny contemplaba los dibujos de Draco mientras Blaise seguía examinando el resto de la habitación, algo llamo su atención en la mesita de noche, era un pergamino doblado debajo de un portarretratos, el chico se acercó, lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron con denotada sorpresa, se quedó pensando un rato y arrugó el papel en sus manos, la voz de la chica lo hizo reaccionar tirando el papel al suelo

– ¿Encontraste algo?- dijo la pelirroja

– No- mintió Blaise, no podía agacharse para recuperar el papel- creo que no hay nada, será mejor que nos vayamos

– Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo

Se dirigió a la salida seguido de Ginny

_End Flash Back_

o0o0o0o0o

– ¿Adónde iremos ahora?- preguntó Ginny caminando en la nieve

– A un lugar- respondió secamente Blaise

– ¿Acaso tienes otra corazonada?- dijo Ginny molesta, era obvio que se dirigían a un lugar- me refiero a qué lugar y si ahí encontraremos a Draco

– Haces muchas preguntas Weasley, ¿es necesario que lo sepas todo?

– Si quieres que te ayude…

– No, no quiero, yo puedo encontrar a Draco solo

– No es verdad

Los dos chicos discutían sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba

– ¡GINNY!- gritó una voz, los dos se pararon en seco, eso si era tener mala suerte. Un chico de ojos verdes, junto con un pelirrojo y una castaña iban hacia ellos con las varitas apuntando a Blaise, el aludido no tardó en reaccionar y también sacó su varita

– ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- exclamó Ginny- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

– Eso es lo que te preguntamos a ti- dijo Ron enfadado- venimos por ti

– Perfecto, llévatela- dijo Blaise exasperado

– Cállate- dijo Ginny, la situación se había vuelto más tensa

– Ginny, ven con nosotros- dijo Harry lentamente, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía al ver a la pelirroja con el Slytherin

– No puedo ir con ustedes- dijo Ginny moviendo negativamente la cabeza

– ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Ron más molesto- por supuesto que vendrás con nosotros ¿sabes lo preocupada está mamá? Tienen a aurores buscándote

Ginny se mordió el labio, por qué tenían que ser tan exagerados

– Es que ustedes no entienden

– Ginny, regresa con nosotros, es lo mejor- esta vez fue Herm la que habló, la pelirroja la volteó a ver con una mirada indescifrable para todos excepto para la castaña

– Escucha Herm, te perdone hace años por qué eres mi mejor amiga, pero si me impides hacer esto, créeme que ya no lo serás _(1)_

Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes pero volvió a enfrentarla

– Me perdonaste por qué no tenías opción, era eso ó revelar tu secreto con Malfoy- dijo Herm viéndola a los ojos a Ginny se le secó la boca _(2)_

– ¿Tú sabías?- dijo Harry a su amiga con rencor- ¡Tú sabías y nunca lo dijiste!

– Bien, yo no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Blaise dándose la vuelta- arregla tus dramas sentimentales Weasley

Pero no pudo dar un paso por qué un hombre de túnica negra, con máscara blanca se apareció en frente de ellos, todos tardaron en reaccionar que se trataba de un mortífago

– _Expelliarmus_- dijo el encapuchado, todas las varitas volaron de la mano de sus dueños- vaya, vaya, miren lo que me encontré, mi señor me recompensará con creces

– No lo creo- dijo una voz tras él y antes de que el mortífago reaccionara ya estaba en el suelo, dejando ver a su atacante

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron, ahí estaba, su chico rubio de ojos grises, sus ropas estaban raídas y sucias y parecía tener una herida en el brazo izquierdo ya que iba vendado, pero aún así mostraba su actitud altanera, actitud que desapareció cuando los brazos de Ginny lo rodearon

– Pensé que habías muerto- dijo ella descansando su cabeza en el pecho del chico

–Casi- susurró él, la abrazó y aspiró su aroma

– Ginny…- Ginny escuchó la voz de un Harry dolido, ella dio media vuelta y miró al trío dorado con ojos tristes

– Lo siento, pero no iré con ustedes- dijo ella y tomó la mano de Draco, Blaise ya había llegado hasta ellos

–Tenemos que irnos- dijo Blaise al ver al mortífago moviéndose

– De verdad lo siento, de verdad Harry- volvió a decir Ginny y los tres desaparecieron

– ¡GINNY!- gritó Ron, pero ya era tarde, se habían ido, el trío se quedó ahí unos instantes sin saber que hacer viendo como la nieve caía como lluvia blanca.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Pues ahí está el cuarto capi, si me da tiempo subo el final mañana si no el viernes, espero que les haya gustado, y en lo que respecta a las notas ahora las explico, tengan en cuenta que si no han leído V y M no lo entenderán del todo**

_(1)_Se refiere a Verdad y Mentira, cuando hay algo entre Draco y Herm

_(2)_Exactamente lo mismo, se refiere a que Ginny nunca se lo dijo a Herm pero ambas sabían que había pasado

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta mucho, por favor, sólo aprieten el botoncito Go!**


	5. El perfecto final ¿ó el perfecto inicio?

**Bueno aki está el final, como decía en el capítulo anterior este ff no resultó como yo lo había planeado, en especial xq iba a terminar triste y desolador pero no pude hacerlo, me gusta muxo la ternura de la historia para q terminará así… bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS este capí está dedicado a todas las lectoras q siguieron el ff y también a las que leyeron sus precuelas, de nuevo muxas gracias.**

Capítulo V. El perfecto final ¿ó El perfecto Inicio?

Hogwarts desolado, vacío y sin ese esplendor que caracterizaba al castillo, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y escarcha, el lago yacía congelado a los píes de la fortaleza que una vez fue escuela, era lo que Ginny podía ver desde la pequeña habitación en Hogsmeade, donde se refugiaban "pequeña, sí, pero lujosa" pensó Ginny al ver el terciopelo verde cubriendo las paredes, suspiró, fue difícil llegar hasta ahí sin que nadie en el pueblo los viera o notaran su presencia, pero debía admitir que el que los Malfoy tuvieran lugares exclusivos regados por todo el país era una ventaja, ventaja que utilizaban en ese momento. La chica se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la cama donde estaba recostado Draco, Zabini estaba terminando de curarlo en esos momentos

– ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado

– Sí, gracias- dijo él acariciando la mejilla de la chica

– Debo admitir que sabes esconder tu rastro- dijo Zabini levantando las pociones y las vendas

– ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó ella

– Siguiéndote- dijo el rubio como si no hubiera respuesta más obvia

– ¿Qué?- exclamó ella sorpendida- pero si yo he estado buscándote

Draco alzó una ceja y Zabini bufó ante lo irónico de la situación

– Así que sabías cada uno de nuestros movimientos- dijo Zabini- sólo que no entiendo como no me di cuenta

– Soy genial ¿no?- dijo Draco sonriendo, Ginny refunfuñó

– Creí que habías muerto- dijo ella, Draco la miró con tristeza

– ¿Esa es la única razón por la que me buscabas?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- pero me preocupe mucho y Zabini no daba muchas esperanzas

Los dos vieron a su alrededor, el moreno ya no estaba en la recámara, Draco no pudo evitar reírse

– Creo que lo hartamos- dijo él

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirroja perpleja

– Piensa que somos demasiado cursis- Ginny arrugó la nariz

– Prefiero ser cursi a ser amargada como él- dijo la chica haciendo que Draco volviera a reír

– Realmente te extrañé- dijo él viéndola a los ojos

– Yo también- Draco la jaló hacia él y besó sus labios, el chico sintió que todas sus heridas se sanaban en ese instante, como si la vida volviera a él, parecía un elixir que se extendía desde su boca e inundaba todo su cuerpo, profundizaron el beso haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en un baile erótico, el chico bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Ginny y la acostó lentamente en la cama, los dedos de Ginny se mezclaban con el cabello rubio del chico, las manos de él bajaron aún más y se toparon con los muslos de la pelirroja, muslos tersos y suaves, que acarició sin el más mínimo pudor levantando el vestido de la chica quien emitía jadeos al contacto de las yemas del rubio contra su piel, la lengua de Draco ahora recorría el cuello de la pelirroja mientras ésta desabrochaba la camisa del rubio y acariciaba su tórax, el rubio levanto el vestido de la chica hasta quitárselo y dejarla en ropa interior y besar cada rincón de su piel, llegó hasta sus senos y se deshizo del brasier, lamió unos de sus pezones y Ginny gimió, le encantaba oírla así, lo excitaba, la chica le quitó el pantalón y el bóxer a Draco y acaricio su miembro que estaba casi completamente erecto, ahora ambos gemían, el chico deslizó la pantaleta de la chica por sus piernas hasta librarse por completo de ella, acarició el sexo de Ginny con suavidad, se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica abriéndolas lo suficiente para permitirse entrar, primero lo hizo lentamente cuando la cavidad se acostumbró a él, aceleró el ritmo, se derramó dentro de ella y cayó a su lado agotado, los dos estaban cubiertos por esa fina capa de sudor, a Draco le pareció verla aún más bella, desnuda, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello cubriendo la cama, la besó una vez más y ambos se susurraron un _te amo_ para luego quedarse dormidos.

o0o0o0o0o

Ginny despertó abrazada del rubio y recibió un beso en el cuello con lo que supo que estaba despierto

– Buenos días- dijo él en su oído

– Buenos días- dijo ella con una sonrisa, al instante recordó una pregunta que revoloteaba en su mente y no le había dado tiempo de preguntar ya que habían pasado a hacer otros asuntos

– ¿Por qué apareciste?- preguntó ella

– ¿No querías que lo hiciera?- dijo el molesto por la pregunta, ella se mordió el labio por su falta de tacto

– Claro que sí, me refiero a por qué apareciste en ese momento y no antes

– Era arriesgado- contestó Draco con calma-sabía que aún había algunos mortífagos y además te estaba cuidando Blaise

– No, no lo estaba- respondió ella molesta ante la posibilidad de que Zabini la cuidara como si se tratara de una niña pequeña

– Al principio no-admitió el rubio- pero cuando encontró mi nota en la mansión lo hizo, a regañadientes, pero al fin de cuentas te cuidaba, pero lograste exasperarlo y se distrajo, por eso no pudo sentir a Potter o al mortífago

– ¿Cuál nota? No me dijo nada de una nota- dijo Ginny molesta por la aparente descortesía de Zabini

– Supongo que tuvo sus razones- dijo Draco quitándole importancia

– Y qué decía en la nota

– Que te cuidara y que yo iba a estar por el sitio del ataque si me necesitaban

– Bueno, no te hubiéramos necesitado de no ser por qué es un necio y además el me exasperó más a mi- dijo ella haciendo a Draco reír, la chica conservaba esa inocencia ahora mezclada con orgullo, lo que la hacía irresistible a los ojos del rubio

– Es por eso que te quiero Weasley- dijo Draco ante una extrañada Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla

– Y ahora que haremos señor Malfoy- dijo ella sonriendo

– Australia no es un mal lugar para vivir- Ginny alzó las cejas- supongo que unirnos a la Orden del Fénix, pero en una división donde no esté Potter por qué seguro me mata ahora que tengo a su chica

Ginny le dio un almohadazo

– Australia me parece una mejor idea- dijo la pelirroja pensando en el desastre que sería la situación

– Entonces será Australia-confirmó Draco

– A mi me agrada más Hawai- dijo Blaise del otro lado de la puerta haciendo soltar una carcajada por parte del rubio y la pelirroja

– Supongo que tendrá que decidirlo la suerte- dijo Draco sacando una moneda

– Yo pido cara- dijo Blaise aún al otro lado de la puerta

–Bien- dijo Ginny quitándole la moneda a Draco y arrojándola al aire

**Fin**

o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo muxas gracias por las reviews me animaron a seguir con el ff**

**Reviews anónimas:**

**nela:** Gracias , espero que te guste el final, bueno ya me dirás, bexos


	6. Granos de Arena

**Lo que empezó como una viñeta en Biología, terminó como un Epílogo para este ff. ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado del epílogo? pues no, sólo que no tenía ideas para escribirlo, espero que les guste.**

Granos de Arena

– Debería estar haciendo algo productivo- dijo Ginny recostándose en la toalla, una de sus manos jugueteaba con la arena

– No todo se puede en esta vida- contestó Draco a su lado, Ginny empezó a reír. Blaise a lo lejos coqueteaba con una chica morena

– Que mala influencia eres- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

– ¿Yo? ¿De quién fue la idea de venir?- preguntó el volteando a verla- Yo tenía toda la intención de ir al Instituto

Ella aún continuaba sonriendo, se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferencia y puso cara de no romper un plato, el rubio sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Después de unos instantes observando la luna llena reflejada en el mar, Ginny se puso de pie, Draco la siguió con la mirada extrañado

– ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el con ambas cejas alzadas

– ¿Qué tal si nadamos?- preguntó ella y sin esperar respuesta caminó en dirección al mar

– ¿A esta hora?- Draco volteó a ver a alguien más en la playa pero Blaise ya había desaparecido con la chica morena

– ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Ginny quitándose el bikini y lanzándoselo a Draco, el rubio suspiró al atraparlo

– Eres mi perdición Ginny Weasley, tanto en la nieve como en la arena- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a la pelirroja

FIN

o0o0o0o

**N/A: Jojojo en realidad nunca sabrán si están en Australia o en Hawai xq en ambas hay playa XDDD.**

**El título lo puse por qué contrasta con Copos de Nieve… sólo que ahora son Granos de Arena... yo y mis ideas debería poner atención en biología en lugar de escribir epílogos XD, bueno, espero que les guste, aunque probablemente nadie lo lea pues ya son muchos meses desde que acabé este ff, pero siempre cumplo lo que prometo y aquí está el epílogo.**

**Gracias por todas las rw's.**

**Contesto anónimas:**

**Cliodne**: Muchas garcias, pues aquí está lo que me pedías, espero que leas y te guste

**Pily Malfoy:** Muchas gracias, tu apoyo siempre es valioso

**R&R**


End file.
